


...is an even better best friend

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette POV, Sharing a Bed, allll the cheesy dialogue, self-indulgent as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: There's a lot that Marinette's told Adrien, so it comes as a surprise when he comes to her with a secret of his own.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	...is an even better best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a good chat noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877036) by [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea). 



> haha my heart went brrrr after reading a good chat noir and i was Enabled to write a sequel so naturally i did it
> 
> (im so sorry)

“Marinette, I think there’s something you should know about Chat Noir.”

Marinette furrowed her brow, still confused. His eyes stayed fixed on hers, but the hand at her side stopped its motions. “Sorry, say that again?”

Adrien swallowed. “I need to tell you something.”

He sat up, removing the duvet from his person before sitting on his feet. Marinette followed, wordless as she wondered whatever he wanted to tell her. Was he okay? What was so important that he needed to tell her now, when they were getting so comfortable?

“Could you close your eyes, please?”

Marinette did just that.

Shutting her eyes, she heard Adrien fidget for a moment or two before he uttered something under his breath, something so silent that she couldn’t hear it at all before she felt his lips at hers again.

As if on instinct, her arms came up to wrap around his neck again, holding him even closer as she kept her eyes shut. His hands came to rest on her waist, and she gasped as they felt so familiar yet… different. Like there was a different texture over them. Though, she forgot about that as soon as he sighed into their kiss. By then, she was a complete goner. She loved how kissing him like this never got old. How they could be so close.

When they broke apart for air, she kept her eyes closed. She didn’t want this moment to be over just yet.

But, Adrien seemed to disagree.

“Y-you can open your eyes now, my lady.”

_ My lady? _

Slowly, Marinette opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a familiar pair of green eyes in front of her. Then, she noticed the way they were framed by a black that always stayed by her side, a boy that was there with her in her lowest points, the person that was both her best friend and partner.

Her kitty.

Marinette reached a hand out to brush his mask, and her breath hitched. Once, twice, thrice.

She tackled him, her arms wrapping around him in the tightest bear hug she could muster. “It’s you!”

She pressed her face against his neck as he laughed and pulled her into his embrace, his arms around her middle as she laughed against his neck. “It’s you! Of course, it’s you!”

Marinette gasped and shot up, her hands coming to her cheeks. “Oh god, I was talking about you to  _ you. _ ” She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Aw, Marinette.” Adrien cooed, “Please don’t, it’s really cute how you think I’m both of your favorite people.”

“End me now.” she said into her hands, her cheeks felt hot. Darn cat.  _ Cat! _

“Look at me, bugaboo.  _ Marinette. _ ”

She took her hands away from her face. How could she say no to him when he spoke to her so softly?

“You wanna know why I’m telling you this now?” He quirked a brow, with all the sincerity of Adrien, and yet still with the charm of Chat. Oh goodness.

Marinette nodded.

“Because…” Adrien,  _ Chat _ swallowed, “Because I realized how much I wanted to share with you. You trusted me as a civilian with all of your stuff as a superhero, and it made me realize that I… I want to be able to tell you that I know how it is, too. That I know what it’s like to have to run away from an akuma on a single dot of time, that I also have to sometimes lie to people where I am when an attack happens. That I’ve been to that spot you’ve been talking about so many times because I was there when you found it on patrol two weeks ago.”

He took her hand and held it against his mouth and nose as he looked up at her with those green eyes, and Marinette could only gape. “It’s been killing me to not be able to say I’m the cat in the relationship, too.”

They both laughed. Silly kitty.

“So, if you’ll have me, my lady?”

What kind of a question was that?

“Oh, chaton.” She cupped his cheek with the same hand he kissed. “I’ve always had you.”

Resting her forehead against his, she spoke again. Their eyes locked. “And you’ve always had me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
